


A Rare Moment

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Fluff, Let Them Rest They're So Tired, M/M, Napping, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: My entry for the 2019 Danger Days Gift Exchange!Prompt: One character fell asleep and the other(s) don’t want to move them
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: 2019 Danger Days Holiday Gift Exchange





	A Rare Moment

“Hey, Party? Have you seen Ghoul?” Kobra Kid came around the corner, glancing behind him at a crash from the other room. Jet Star seemed to have knocked something over again, but before Kobra could call out to him, he was interrupted.

“Shhhh.” 

Kobra blinked, turning back into the room he’d just entered. He opened his mouth to argue, or give Party a hard time for having the audacity to shush him, but stopped, raising an eyebrow instead.. In front of him was Party sprawled out on the rundown couch the group had forced through the too small doorway a few months ago, with Fun Ghoul curled up on his lap. The redhead shrugged, raising a finger to his lips. “Shhh. He’s sleeping.” 

The Killjoys had been running more than normal lately, this being one of their last remaining safe houses, so none of them had been getting nearly enough sleep. They’d been taking quick naps here and there, but it wasn’t enough; they were all exhausted. The lack of sleep had manifested itself in the four of them differently, but Fun Ghoul seemed to have gotten the worst of it. He was constantly volunteering himself as lookout, claiming he didn’t need to sleep and that he was fine and that the rest of them needed sleep more than him. He wouldn’t take no for an answer, but it seemed that that was all catching up to him.

Ghoul made a noise, curling closer to himself and unconsciously bringing a hand up to curl around Party’s wrist, as if anchoring himself. Party smiled softly, stroking the other’s hair with his free hand, not noticing when Kobra silently slipped back out of the room to let them have their time. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, all of the worry seeped out of his face and smoothed out the lines, making him look younger again. Party was going to remember this moment for a long time, taking his time to memorize every single part of Ghoul. The warmth on his chest, the fingers wrapped loosely around his wrist, the slight tickle of hair against his nose. 

Party bit his lip, a wave of sadness hitting him. They wouldn’t have many more times like this, and he knew it, but he hated it. He wanted to be able to see Ghoul like this, calm, happy, all the time, not just when he was asleep. Leaning down slowly so as not to wake the sleeping Killjoy, Party placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then rested his own against it. It wasn’t long before he yawned. He snorted quietly, leaning back against the back of the couch and letting his eyes close. If he wasn’t going to be going anywhere any time soon anyway, he might as well take advantage of it. He was asleep in moments, snoring quietly.


End file.
